Thorium Brotherhood
The dwarves of the Thorium Brotherhood epitomize excellence in craftmanship and are bent on unlocking the secrets of Blackrock Mountain. ---- =General= The Searing Gorge is home to a group of exceptionally stout dwarves who have split from the Dark Iron Clan. On the cliffs overlooking the region called the Cauldron, in the far north of the Searing Gorge, the dwarves of the Thorium Brotherhood have established a base of operations, Thorium Point. From here, they keep a close eye on the Dark Iron dwarves' activities in the Searing Gorge and beyond. Adventurers seeking out Thorium Point will find that the dwarves of the Thorium Brotherhood hold great rewards for those who aid them in their neverending struggle against their former brethren. The Thorium Brotherhood comprises many exceptionally talented craftsmen, and the blacksmiths of the Brotherhood are rumored to be among the finest Azeroth has ever seen. They possess the knowledge required to make the arms and armaments of Ragnaros, the Fire Lord, but lack the manpower to obtain the materials required for the crafting. It is rumored that one member of the Thorium Brotherhood has been empowered to trade the dwarves' fabled recipes and plans with those who can prove their loyalty to the Brotherhood. Of course, proving one's loyalty at some point may include venturing to the heart of the Molten Core, the domain of Ragnaros, the Fire Lord himself, to supply the dwarves with the rare raw materials found there. A daunting task, no doubt, but gaining access to the Thorium Brotherhood's secrets should prove to be a reward well worth the effort. =Summary= The Thorium Brotherhood are an elite group of craftsmen who can reveal a number of epic recipes if you gain enough faction reputation with them. They are former Dark Iron Dwarves who have left Blackrock Depths to explore (exploit) the world. All players start off at Neutral (0) reputation with them. * The Thorium Brotherhood have a base camp in Searing Gorge, Thorium Point (added in Patch 1.5). There are several quests here (levels 48-52), including three repeatable reputation quests. * Derotain Mudsipper (al) in Gadgetzan is also a member, and gives the Imperial Plate quests for Blacksmiths. * Lokhtos Darkbargainer (al), in the Grim Guzzler (tavern) in Blackrock Depths, gives quests that raise faction by turning in drops from Molten Core, and is also the vendor for the tradeskill recipes. * Malyfous Darkhammer (al) in Everlook. There are recipes for Tailoring and Enchanting, as well as each specialization of Leatherworking and Blacksmithing. Each of the recipes requires some components from the Molten Core. A minor Alchemy recipe, which is useful for raids that frequently visit the Molten Core, is available as well. =Reputation= This section is meant to gather all faction-gaining info into one place, so people don't need to bother to read through everything else if they don't want to. Note: The best way to gain points with ANY faction is to do their quests at as low a level as possible. This is, of course, much more time-consuming than if you've already reached 60. *Neutral to Friendly: 3,000 points *Friendly to Honored: 6,000 points *Honored to Revered: 12,000 points *Revered to Exalted: 21,000 points The best way to get Thorium Brotherhood reputation however revolves around doing the least amount of quests until you are Honored. Only do the What The Flux? quest and then do the repeatable quest Restoring Fiery Flux Supplies. Once you have become friendly you will have to hand in 960 Dark Iron Residue to Loktos Darkbargainer to become Honored. At this stage you should do all the remaining Thorium Brotherhood quests, to reduce the amount of cores/dark iron ore/core leather/blood of the mountain you need to attain revered or exhalted. This is because the fiery flux and dark iron residue quests become unavailable after gaining the next reputation level, however the quests keep rewarding reputation at any level. For reference, here is how many of each turn-in you would have to do to reach certain faction levels: ¹ 100 rep from the What the Flux? turn-in taken into account. ² These are not the combined totals for the Revered and Exalted columns because both columns are estimations of what is required to get the amount for the specified reputation level. The given 'total' is what is needed to obtain 33,000 Reputation points which is the total needed to reach Exalted from the beginning of Honored. All of the items from each column must be turned in to reach that reputation level. And of course, you can mix up your turn-ins to reflect your item stock. As of patch 2.0, all turn-ins gained an increase in reputation. Lava Cores, Fiery Cores and Blood of the Mountain gained 300, with 2 core leather giving 200, and a stack of Dark Iron ore getting 25 additional rep. =Thorium Point= Located near the northwest corner of Searing Gorge. There is an alliance flightpath here, which connects to both Ironforge and Morgan's Vigil, Burning Steppes, and a Horde flightpath which connects to Flame Crest, Burning Steppes and Kargath, Badlands. There is a wanted poster and 3 questgivers that assign 7 quests. As of patch 2.0.1 you get 250 Reputation Points for each of these 7 quests at any level. Note that 6 of these 7 quests can be handed in after reaching honored status with the brotherhood ("What the Flux?" has to be completed before reaching honored, this is explained below). * * * * * 49 Incendosaurs? Whateverosaur is More Like It (tb) * * 50 What the Flux? (tb) After completing "What the Flux?", you may complete three repeatable reputation quests. Each of these requires 2 Incendosaur Scales and 1 Coal (purchasable from Master Burninate for 5s), as well as the named item. * requires 10 Heavy Leather * requires 4 Iron Bar * requires 4 Kingsblood Each of these rewards 25 reputation and is repeatable until Friendly. After reaching Friendly, you may complete a single repeatable quest to reach Honored. It requires 4 Dark Iron Residue (a common drop from Blackrock Depths) per turn-in, and gives 25 reputation per turn-in. * . The following quest can only be done during the 10-hour Opening of the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj World Event, and they require you to kill 3 huge bosses in Silithus that can (apparently) only be killed by a very long raid graveyard zerg. * - 800 reputation with Thorium Brotherhood =Important NPCs= Derotain Mudsipper Derotain Mudsipper is located in Gadgetzan. If your level is high enough (50) and Blacksmithing skill is high enough (265), he will give you the seven recipes for Imperial Plate in exchange for multiple stacks of Thorium Bars. * Imperial Plate Belt (20 bars) * Imperial Plate Boots (40 bars) * Imperial Plate Bracer (20 bars) * Imperial Plate Chest (60 bars) * Imperial Plate Helm (50 bars) * Imperial Plate Leggings (60 bars) * Imperial Plate Shoulders (20 bars) The set gives these bonuses as more pieces are worn: * 2: +100 Armor. * 4: +28 Attack Power. * 6: +18 Stamina. To complete all of the Imperial Plate quests, you will need a total of 270 Thorium bars, or 13.5 stacks (~9.63 faction per thorium bar). No other materials are required for the quests. You get 250 Reputation points for agreeing to the exchanges and then 250-500 Reputation points for each plan for a total of 2850 Reputation points. Lokhtos Darkbargainer Lokhtos Darkbargainer is found in the Blackrock Depths bar. You can give him different items to receive faction with the Brotherhood. * Ten Dark Iron Ores for 75 Reputation Points. * Two Core Leather for 350 points. * One Fiery Core for 500 points. * One Lava Core for 500 points. * One Blood of the Mountain for 500 points. It is recommended that you do the Thorium Point quests first to get to Honored and then the Imperial Plate Armor quests to get partway to Revered before starting these turnins to Lokhtos. Of the gifts, Dark Iron Ore can be mined in the Blackrock Depths and Molten Core. As of patch 1.7 Dark Iron Ore will also occasionally appear in the Searing Gorge and the Burning Steppes. The Blood of the Mountain is a rare gem from the same veins. Fiery and Lava Cores drop in the Molten Core. Core Leather can be skinned from level 62 Ancient Core Hounds in the Molten Core or as of 1.8 patch Magmadar. These require Skinning of 310 or 315 respectively, attained by having a Finkle's Skinner, which drops in Blackrock Spire from The Beast that can assist by providing +10 Skinning, or the Zulian Slicer, which drops in Zul'Gurub from High Priest Thekal, the Tiger Aspect. Having the +5 skinning enchant on gloves helps reduce failed chances on Ancient Core Hounds or is required for skinning Magmadar if you do not have both skinning knives. At each new level of faction, Lokhtos offers a new set of recipes. These recipes require some combination of the items you can offer him to gain faction. Alchemy Recipes * Transmute: Elemental Fire - Friendly Faction Blacksmithing Armorsmithing Plans * Dark Iron Bracers - Friendly Faction * Dark Iron Helm - Honored Faction * Fiery Chain Girdle - Honored Faction * Fiery Chain Shoulders - Revered Faction * Dark Iron Gauntlets - Revered Faction * Dark Iron Leggings - Revered Faction * Dark Iron Boots - Exalted Faction Weaponsmithing Plans * Dark Iron Reaver - Swordsmith, Honored Faction * Dark Iron Destroyer - Axesmith, Honored Faction * Black Amnesty - Weaponsmith, Revered Faction * Blackfury - Weaponsmith, Revered Faction * Blackguard - Swordsmith, Exalted Faction * Nightfall - Axesmith, Exalted Faction * Ebon Hand - Hammersmith, Exalted Faction * Sulfuron Hammer - all Blacksmiths can obtain this. To receive the plans you must bring a single Sulfuron Ingot which drops from Golemagg the Incinerator (drop rates: Thottbot / Allakazam). You need to have an ingot in your inventory when you speak to him and you will be given a dialog option which leads to A Binding Contract quest, that gives you the plans. Reputation is not needed to receive these plans, although you receive 800 reputation for completing this quest. Plans are not BoP. : Now, before you actually craft the hammer (mats costs several thousand gold), you will want to obtain an Eye of Sulfuras, which has an even lower drop percentage (from Ragnaros). Combine the Sulfuron Hammer with the Eye of Sulfuras and you will get the legendary hammer, Sulfuras, Hand of Ragnaros. If you know someone who can craft the hammer, it is advisable to pay them a fee, rather than using an Ingot, which is a rare drop. Enchanting Formulas * Enchant Weapon - Strength - Friendly Faction * Enchant Weapon - Mighty Spirit - Honored Faction * Enchant Weapon - Mighty Intellect - Revered Faction Leatherworking Patterns * Molten Helm - Elemental Leatherworking, Friendly Faction * Corehound Boots - Tribal Leatherworking, Friendly Faction * Lava Belt - Leatherworking, Honored Faction * Black Dragonscale Boots - Dragonscale Leatherworking, Honored Faction * Molten Belt - Elemental Leatherworking, Revered Faction * Corehound Belt - Tribal Leatherworking, Revered Faction * Chromatic Gauntlets - Dragonscale Leatherworking, Revered Faction Tailoring Patterns * Flarecore Gloves - Friendly Faction (8g) * Flarecore Mantle - Honored Faction (18g) * Flarecore Robe - Honored Faction (6g) * Flarecore Leggings - Revered Faction (8g) Malyfous Darkhammer Malyfous Darkhammer is another member of the Brotherhood, found in Winterspring. He gives the quest Fiery Plate Gauntlets. It isn't known whether more quests with him are unlocked with higher faction, but neither of these quests give Thorium Brotherhood faction reputation. He is also involved in three quests which you can gain by reading his catalogue. The quests result in the Cap of the Scarlet Savant, Breastplate of Bloodthirst, and Leggings of Arcana. Each of these quests requires a Pristine Hide of the Beast among other items from high-level instances. The Pristine Hide can be skinned from The Beast in Blackrock Spire. The Beast requires 310 skill to be skinned, but drops Finkle's Skinner which provides a +10 bonus to Skinning, thus enabling any skill 300 skinner to skin it (except paladins, who cannot equip daggers). The only other item in the game that adds +10 skinning is the Zulian Slicer from High Priest Thekal in Zul'Gurub, along with Enchant Gloves - Skinning, which gives only +5 to skinning. Category:Factions Category:Thorium Brotherhood Category:Blacksmithing